Hey You
by Gloxinia
Summary: Prince Liam is now a worgen, not accepting any help from the night elves he goes away to hide. The Lady Alquea is in debt to him and is risking her life,to be killed by her prince, to help she goes away to help him. She has three days to complete it.


This is a re-write of the previous Hey You, but in the same 'story'. I think it's much better, but I don't know what you shall think. Before you start reading I have to clarify this- **BOLD **IS THE SONG, _ITALICS _ARE THE FLASH BACKS OR MEMORIES, AND NOTHING IS THE PRESENT. I meant to put this up last night, but my dad kicked me out of the room- I think he was pretty close to literally doing that actually. I've got no beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm lookin gfor one, so if you can suggest someone, or even yourself thanks. And if you think that pathetic, don't say that to me, you can think it if you want. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own- or even work- for Blizzard, the amazing company that made this. The idea is all mine, the song is Hey You by Miranda Cosgrove. Alquea and Quetela are characters of mine, and some side characters. But most belong to Blizzard. World of Warcraft is not mine, just a found player!

* * *

><p>"We have some distressing news, none that will want to be heard. Prince Liam has become a worgen, but he will not control himself. He won't even accept the Night Elves' help. He is a danger to us now," King Genn Greymane bitterly said. The council rose into a clatter of voices and it took much effort from the king to quiet them down.<p>

"We will have to do what is necessary for the people's safety, he will be hunted in a matter of days." King Genn sat down in his chair, at the North end of the table.

"But father, are we going to need to kill him?" Princess Tessa asked, her voice betraying her strong composure. Her eyes were far away and distant, distress spread through her like the plague.

"Perhaps," the king said simply. The room went once again into a frenzy.

"We cannot kill the prince, your highness! He is an important part to Gilneas; even if everything is torn down and burnt. The people need his strength and power!" One of the councillors spoke up. His old eyes twitched with emotion and fear, as Genn slammed his hand against the solid table.

"Do you think this is what I want? To kill my own son? We have given him chances to redeem himself and save his soul from the burning hells but he has ignored our words and their is nothing we can do," Genn yelled so the whole room could hear his voice crack. The greying king sat back down with his tears being shielding with his paw-like hands. No one knew what to say. The king showing weakness was rare.

"I shall go to help our prince," a lady whispered. The room silenced. The king looked up with his bloody eyes and red mask. "I know Liam. He may be strong but he may need help to break through. I was one of the first to gather myself as a worgen. I will go to see him and see if he will listen to me."

"And why would he listen to you, my lady? You are hardly a worthy character to see our withering prince for the last time," a young man asked cruelly from the end of the room. His voice was weakly mustered but it was still a slap to her.

Genn ignored the question of the boyish councillor. "What are you saying, lady Alquea?" She looked up at her name.

"We live with the worgen now, and embrace it as our own hearts. Even the weak have lived through it, children and old, babes and women a like. Now our brave heir has finally broken down from a single bite. I believe if we help him through it, show that we are not afraid like he is, he might start to welcome us again."

"But why should he listen to you? You are only a female," the same councillor repeated.

Alquea cleared her throat. With her head high, she answered, "because when I was just a slave he listened to me. Throughout the years he has still listened to me. It does not change over night. But when I go to him, I will offer my help but not only do so, I will listen to him as he has done for all of his people."

The room was silent. The heavy breath from the peers was silent, whisking itself into the wind. "Alright," King Genn started. He took a deep breath. "You may go lady. You have three days though. After that,we will go to the old house of the Greymane clan. And that is also where you will find him." The unspoken question was answered.

Lady Alquea waited for herself to be dismissed before she gathered her squirts and left. She met her friend, Gwen Armstead, in her chambers. "Is is true then? You are to ride back to Gilneas and save Prince Liam?" Gwen hurried with excitement. Alquea just nodded her head, while pulling out a small bag. "Oh how accelerating! You must tell me everything once you come back!"

"If I ever do," Alquea muttered. Gwen cocked her head with curiosity. "Never mind now. Come and help me pack dearest."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Alquea rode past the iron gates, that had rusted in position. Her directions led her to the abandoned house of the Greymane clan. She shivered from the cold memories of being here. As she arrived at the door, she tried the handle. But after that didn't work, she took out some lock-picking utensils that her best friend, Quetela, gave her. The door shrieked open as it dragged against the dusty floor. Cobwebs and the thick layer of ashes surrounded all the empty rooms and halls. Alquea felt alone. The manor was bigger than she remembered, so it took her a while to coordinate herself around the rooms.

Alquea's dress dragged behind her as she entered the old ball room. It was huge, but mostly empty. The wooden floors creaked against her large, furry paws. A low growl echoed around the room. Alquea turned around to be faced with a cruel dog face. Prince Liam. She sat down and took off her armour, so only her pale dress was on. 'Must show that I am not afraid and that I am not a risk,' she thought. Liam looked at her curiously and he looked at her. Alquea held his gaze for a long while. The never lost each others eyes.

Eventually, Liam got up and went to huddle up next to a beaten up harp. An idea sparked into Alquea's mind. She walked slowly to a old piano. Strangely enough, it was in good enough shape. She hit the middle C, and a soft note was sent throughout the room. She sat down on the ripped seat and began to play a familiar songs. Little did she know of all the memories that would come to not only her, but Prince Liam as well.

**You always see the beauty in a passing cloud  
>You're the one who fixes me when I'm down<br>And you don't think twice, do you?  
>You could find one diamond in a mine<br>But you're the one whose shining from miles around  
>And you don't see that, do you<strong>

_Alquea looked at herself in the floor length mirror, and smiled. She was happy to finally be in a gown, from her boring and dusty work outfit. Her silky gown was a rich blue, with many blossoming flowers. Alquea felt content with her new life. Gwen fixed Alquea's tight braid with a soft, white flower. Alquea followed Gwen's sweet call to go the ballroom. _

_Gwen was wearing a soft pink dress, that relaxed around her hips. Her light blue shawl finished the beautiful attire. The two friends walked to the ballroom, chatting. Gwen understood Alquea's discomfort, it was her first ball after all, so she kept close to her friend; except when she had to dance with a soldier or a gentleman of the court._

_While Gwen was whisked away, Alquea stood awkwardly alone. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder. As she turned, she noticed it was Prince Liam. She smiled broadly. "Do you care to dance?" He asked, faking an accent. Alquea couldn't help but giggle before grabbing his offered hand. He led her to the dancing floor, and then he grabbed her waist. Alquea put her smooth hand on his shoulder. Liam helped Alquea follow the steps, knowing she didn't know any other dances but the poor citizens learned. His black tux was elegant, and he looked handsome. Alquea blushed when a slower song was played by the musicians. _

_**And when the day is done  
>Do you have the feeling?<br>That you're all alone  
>Giving up on your own dreams<strong>_

_The large bucket of water weighed Alquea down. Her head hung in shame. The cold water splashed against Alquea's thin dress, it froze almost immediately from the frigid weather. Alquea rushed to her mistress' house. At the doorway was the lady of the house. She was thin and tall, but despite her being a beauty, Alquea always thought her attitude made her absolutely atrocious! The courtyard was full with plump, and thin, nobles that laughed at Alquea's pain. Alquea sighed and did her best to ignore the spectators. She walked up the steep steps, but stopped when her mistress, Lady Marie-Ann, was in her path._

"_What are you doing now, Alquea, you'll spill the water on the wooden floors," she said cruelly. Lady Marie-Ann slapped Alquea's cheek with the back of her hand, sending Alquea tumbling down the stairs. The cold water escaped the bucket and it splashed the poor girl, wetting her messy and golden hair. The bucket landed only a few feet away. She sat up, blushing with water dripping onto her sad face. Salty tears ran down her cheek bone, from her auburn eyes. Lady Marie-Ann smirked in triumph. _

_A loud clatter of hooves echoed throughout the courtyard. Everyone looked to the horses that had just arrived from a hunting trip. Everyone looked towards the grand animals, and sure enough Prince Liam rode in the lead. His soldiers and hunters stayed on her horses as Liam jumped off. He handed the reins to one of the soldiers, holding a sharp sword covered in dry blood._

_Liam walked towards the group around Alquea, they bowed awkwardly in their stiff dresses. Alquea scurried into a bow. He looked at Alquea's face, and saw the purplish-blue forming on her cheek. Liam looked at the bucket that was lying next to the well, emptied of water._

"_Who did this to you," he asked. Prince Liam motioned his hand and Alquea rose warily. Everyone looked at the two. Alquea looked at her mistress, but the Lady Marie-Ann glared at her harsh fully. Alquea just kept her mouth shut. Fortunately for Alquea, Prince Liam noticed the connection and walked up to the lady. She rose up to him. "Did you do this?"_

"_You have no proof," she hissed. She took a small pistol from her back, when the soldiers came to the door at the prince's command. She aimed it at Alquea, and the slave shrank down in fear. A black haired girl,they all knew as Quetela, walked through the doorway and tugged at Lady Marie-Ann's sleeve._

"_Please mistress, leave her alone. Do not shoot," Quetela said looking anxiously at her closest friend. Alquea's eyes were blurred and before Lady Marie-Ann could pull the trigger, Alquea shot a small shadow bolt at her. The force was enough to know her down. Alquea looked at her hands with shame, and fear. Quetela rushed to her friends side and hugged her. But the prince pulled Alquea away with a brute force._

"_Come with me," he commanded._

**Hey you, it's your turn to  
>See the beauty in yourself<br>Just like you tell everyone else  
>Hey you, am I getting through?<br>If you would only see yourself  
>The way you see everyone else<br>The way I always see you  
>I see you, hey you, hey you<strong>

_Prince Liam led Alquea to a large bedchamber. "You are going to be a lady now," Prince Liam stated. Alquea froze. Was this a joke? What had she done to become such nobility? Alquea looked at her hands, that had recently shot a shadow bolt for the first time. _

_Her lips quivered as she asked, "why me?" She whispered. "I am just a slave. Always have been, it's my place in society."_

"_Not anymore. You've been through much Alquea- or should I say, Lady Alquea. You deserve a title from you hardships," the prince explained. Alquea shook her head._

"_Many people go through as I have, why me," she persisted. He sighed noisily, but before he could respond a loud creak of the wide doors interrupted their conversation. Gwen Armstead walked through with a grin plastered onto her face. Once she reached Alquea, she shooed Prince Liam away. _

_After Liam left the room, she said with a mischievous tone, "Prepare Lady Alquea, for a new life." _

_**If you fly like Icarus to the edge  
>I could be there talking you back<br>Don't forget, don't go there, do you?**_

_Prince Liam slammed a thick branch against a already bruised tree, acting in his rage. Alquea hesitantly walked through the trees, doing her best to dodge the sharp branches and trees. Her dress trailed behind her, mucky and ripped on the hem. She walked from behind him, cautiously. She touched his arm. He turned around quickly. His eyes looked like they could burn through anything. Her grip tighten when he started walking away. Liam eventually calmed down. Alquea loosened her grip and let him enfold her into a hug. Liam cried in Alquea's shoulder._

_**And when the night is long  
>Do you wake up hearing<br>A voice inside  
>Calling out for your dreams<strong>_

_The loud whistle escaped some beast outside the cathedral. Alquea looked to her small Imp, Rupkin. The night wore on, the dying yells of men repeated through the skies. The scratching and beating against the door raised Alquea's heart rate. She was accelerated, and nervous. Howling was heard from all over Gilneas, but only Cathedral Quarter remained. A glass shattered behind her. But before Alquea could turn and face the monsters attacking one attacked her from behind. She fell down, the ground only a distance away. Alquea's last look was of Prince Liam. He started rushing towards her, but the king moved him aside, yelling, "stay back, she's one of them now!" But if it was a dream... she didn't learn until the next day..._

**Hey you, it's your turn to  
>See the beauty in yourself<br>Just like you tell everyone else  
>Hey you, am I getting through?<br>If you would only see yourself  
>The way you see everyone else<br>The way I always see you  
>I see you, hey you<strong>

_Lady Alquea let the silver pick land against the hard rock. Her smile was contagious, and all the other volunteer workers and other miners, couldn't help laughing. Prince Liam walked behind her. He dodge her previous slam to the stone, so not get hit with the pick from the girls awful aim. Her hair was tied back messily. Her face covered in fresh freckles and dirt. Prince Liam grimaced from the ripped skirts, splattered in mud. Alquea looked at the prince, and her smile rose with pride. He chuckled at her amusement._

**Hiding in the background  
>Thinking you're not pretty<br>Holding back your thoughts  
>Cause whose gonna listen?<br>Hiding behind a half smile  
>Hey, it's such a pity<br>Everybody's missing out  
>While you're busy<br>Holding it all inside, inside**

_A young Liam was hiding behind a small shed by the farms in Dusk haven. He sat down in the wet field. His brown eyes were full of salty tears. He heard a shuffle of feet, not to far off. When he looked up a pale hand was in front of him. A young girl smiled down at him. She wore a ripped dress, and he could tell she was hungry, but her face was illuminated with a smile anyway._

**Hey you, it's your turn to  
>See the beauty in yourself<br>Just like you tell everyone else  
>Hey you, am I getting through?<br>If you would only see yourself  
>The way you see everyone else<br>The way I always see you  
>I see you, hey you<br>What you're gonna do? **

A cold snarl escaped Liam's leathery lip, interrupting Alquea's song. He was curled up, his chest lifting with his soft breath. Alquea let her hand slip from the piano with a sigh. Brushing her thick mane of hair aside, she walked next to Liam's sleeping form. She leaned down and kissed his dry muzzle. Alquea lied down now, in his furry hold. She relaxed in his warmth, and shrugged off how indecent this was. No one would ever know. She closed her auburn eyes. But a pair of brown eyes opened behind Alquea.

* * *

><p>So good? Fantastic? Horrible? Crap? Alright? Tell me!<p>

I hope you like it, but I want you to tell me your opinion, as long as you tell me what to fix. NO FLAMES! At all. You don't like? Why are you wasting your time to give me insults? I'm sure you could find something your like, so stop wasting your time with this one. You really crush people.

Have a great rest of your day, or have a good night depending your time of day. I'll be writing this in the PoV of Liam, I think it'll be quite interesting and some memories will be different then hers. So stay tuned, I just got out of school for the holidays so I hope to have it up as soon as, at least, by the end of next week.

Bye folk! I appreciate all your comments, hope you enjoy the next part as well!


End file.
